Flashes
by hotpink jellybean
Summary: The deaths, the off camera romance, the fights, and the friendship. The ending was inevitable, but it's the journey that counts. Snapshots of The Penguins of Madagascar. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: The setting of the house seems more humanized, but they're still penguins._

_'"A time where children play together so their __high-strung mothers can actually talk like grown ups for more than two stinking minutes!"'  
'"...They're very high-strung."'_

_~Kowalski, Street smarts._

* * *

"Pwease Wittle Walski!" My mother cooed, pinching my cheeks.

I caught my mother's hand, and dropped it down to her side. I shook my head and held my crossed arms against my chest. "No way!" I insisted again firmly. "And for the last time, my name is KOwalski, not Walski. Which I would assume you should know, considering _you_ named me!"

My mother stepped back and put her hands on her hips, her upper lip was puckered out. Yup, she was pouting for her eight year old son. "Why don't you wanna pway with him Walski?"

I glared. "Because he's so annoying! All that maniac every does is stab me with plastic army men, challenge me in races, or wrestles me to the ground like a barbarian!"

"Well Walski-"

"And please, for the sake of your dignity, stop talking like that!"

Her pout turned into a deadly stare. "Well _Ko_walski, I'm sorry I can't find another eight year old that does algebraic equations for universities. Now can you please try to make him your friend? For me?"

My mom had the best mom look ever. I didn't dare look at the face, so I agreed. My mom smiled and victory and took the last final steps up to the house. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I _really_ didn't want to see this violent, ignorant child every again. He was older than me, although it doesn't feel like it since I am waaaay smarter than him. His flat little head probably shows how much intelligence he has-

The door to the house opened suddenly, and slammed against the inside wall. "Kowalski?" Asked my ignorant play mate, Skipper.

"Skipper, go outside with Walski while the grown ups talk!" Ordered a voice behind the penguin. My mother gave me a small pat on the head and walked past Skipper into the kitchen ahead. Leaving me with possibly a violent idiot.

"But mom," Skipper whined, "he's boring!" He didn't wait to hear the answer, and instead pushed me away from the door while he ran away from it. "Race you to the backyard!"

I groaned. All he does is challenge me at things. Never the less, I started to chase after him. Skipper was very fast for his age, and since I was younger than him, there was no hope I was gonna beat again, I _really_ didn't want to lose to him again. He brags to much.

"Wait!" I cried, jumping on a plastic chair that tipped over on the front lawn, "you can't run on the ground! It's lava!"

Skipper stopped in his tracks and looked back at me like I was crazy. Then, he smirked, deciding to play along. "Well, then too bad for you, 'cause _I'm_ wearing hover boots and can float above the lava!" He then put his arms out in front of him in a superman style, and started to run away again. "Foosh!"

I glared at his running body and leaped off the chair. "But you can't escape the evil flying lava monster!"

"No! But I can punch it!" Skipper turned around and punched the air. "Bam!"

"Your sound effects does not make the situation realistic!" I yelled, running after him. The barbarian laughed louder at my attempts.

No wonder I don't like having friends. Especially with this idiot.

* * *

AN: Haha okay, so what do you think? This was more like a pilot for these snapshots. Also, next chapter and a few more chapters after, will feature my OC, Serena. I know, I know, I don't like OC stories either, but I had to put it somewhere!


	2. Serena

_AN: I'm going to try to update this every few days. Key word being try. I'll keep trying though until I get to either twenty five, or fifty. Anyway, this is my OC, Serena. She'll be put in these little snapshots every once in a while, but mostly it'll be the original characters. Also, I'll put up a bio of her later, but right now just imagine her with an almost white blonde hair, and purple looking eyes._

_Humanized._

* * *

I laughed, taking another candy heart from the nearly empty jar. "These candies you brought back from London are awesome, Private." I read the writing on the purple coloured heart. "E-mail me? No wonder British guys can't talk to girls."

"I talk to you don't I? Although, Skipper hardly classifies you as a girl." Private shot back, grinning. He looked at the next blue coloured heart in his hand. "You have pretty eyes, gorgeous."

"Why thank you," I smiled, taking the candy from his hand and popping it in my mouth, it had an intense taste of raspberries. "Although, I don't think I ever want to go to the UK if this is how the guys flirt."

He smiled shyly. "I think we get better at it..."

I giggled, and picked out another pink coloured candy heart. 'First love' was written in on it in a deep crimson red. I slid it into my pocket as Private went on about a joke about the lunacorns.

First love... perhaps I'll keep that one.

* * *

"Serena... wake up..."

I winced and swatted the air in front of me. "Who's ever there screw off..." I mumbled.

"Serena?" I heard Private beg. "Please wake up." I felt a gentle hand shove my shoulder. I took a moment to wake up mentally. Private was standing next to me in my bed, and he sounded scared.

I let my eyes flutter open. "Yes Private? What's wrong?"

He sniffed and wiped a tear from his cheek. "The guys... we were on a mission and... I'm not sure if they got out or not. T-they aren't back yet, and Skipper said not to come back to the warehouse..."

I sat up in my bed, the blanket falling to my side. "Oh, Private. Are you hurt?" I scanned his body. His uniform was torn and dirty, but other than that he only had a few scrapes and bruises... and a huge hole in the side of his stomach!

"Oh my God Private!" I yelled, standing up and rushing to the kitchen. He winced at my sudden outburst but followed me anyway.

"So what happened?" I demanded, opening a cupboard and scourging for some bandages. He was losing blood fast, I knew because there was a trail of blood following very where he went.

"Well, we went on a mission," Private explained, "and we got ambushed. It was getting really rough, and skipper said 'every man for himself' so I ran, knocked out the people who were chasing me, and came back here. I waited for an hour, but none of them showed up..."

"Oh my God..." I repeated, carrying the roll of bandages and my wet cloth over to him. He sat down on my couch and lifted his shirt to let me see his wound. "How'd you get this?"

"I...I don't remember..." He admitted, blushing with a sad smile. "I think it's a stab wound, or maybe a gunshot..."

I carefully held the wet cloth next to his bloody side, and he shuddered at the sudden cold. I knew this was probably horribly painful, but I still tried to help. The blood, or at least most of it, were soaked in the cloth. Yup, it was definitely a gunshot wound. Not like I had a chance to try and see if the bullet was still in there. I sighed, and cautiously wrapped the bandage around his waist and wound.

"Hope you know I have no idea what I'm doing." I stated honestly.

"Neither does Kowalski when it comes to this stuff. Actually, I'd rather have you help with this rather than him."

I threw the leftover bandages and cloth on the table next to us, I'll deal with it later. "Why don't you just go to the hospital or something?"

"Manfredi and Johnson." He explained, getting comfortable on my couch.

"Ah, I see." I leaned over on the other side. "So, just out of curiousity, why did you come to me and not Marlene?"

He shrugged. "Because Marlene would ask too many questions... you don't. And she would be too worried about Skipper, or too freaked out about bandaging a wound under my shirt." He blushed again.

I grinned. I loved when he blushed. "Well, I have seen you naked."

He smiled sheepishly. "Why do you always bring that up?"

Still grinning, I stood up and pinched his cheek. "'Cause you're so cute when you blush!" I cooed, while walking back towards my bedroom.

He chuckled as he laid his legs on the couch. "Serena, wait." I turned around to stare at him. "Thanks for this, a lot." He smiled shyly. "And... I love you, even with your commitment issues."

I smiled as sweetly as I could. Something to say that I felt the same way.

"Thanks."

* * *

"I'm just saying you could cook your own food."

"So could you." Serena shot back, stuffing another piece of pizza in her mouth. "So, what's new in the classified army world?"

Skipper nibbled on his pizza. "Everything in that world is classified."

"Should've known. What about you Kowalski? Blow anything up?"

Kowalski gave me a death glare. "Private, why do you like her? She's kind of the complete opposite of you."

"Opposites attract?" Private offered. "And besides, aren't all of you an opposite of me?"

"Yup." Rico mumbled, shoveling a tenth piece in his mouth.

I grinned and leaned over to give Private a kiss on the cheek. "And 'cause he's the only cute one in the building."

Skipper smirked. "Yeah, the rest of us are just sexy."

"Get off my couch."


	3. Kidnapping part 1

_AN: Oh. My. Gosh. Where did I go?! I've been going to school for like a few weeks and suddenly I can't write this! I mean... I've been too busy helping... homeless African children. Yes. You can't be mad because I've been helping homeless African children... with cancer. _

_Anyway, I have no idea where this came from. Really, no clue. So... hope you enjoy it. Those poor homeless children did... hope you feel guilty now._

_humanized._

* * *

The living room was a depressing blackness when he peaked at it from the near opened door. The boy exhaled deeply and strutted inside the main room of the house towards the couch. He felt a wave of comfort in the dark room, which was odd considering the nightmare he just had. Never the less, Private sighed in relief as he plopped himself on the soft fabric of the sofa.

He sighed again, taking in the feeling of his stretched back. His hands fell on his stomach and his eyes started to droop. Letting the feeling of wooziness take over, he was about to fully fall into sleep when he heard the creaking of the door. Private sat up, his head just barely peeking above the top of the couch. His eyes met with his teammate, Kowalski.

Kowalski raised a brow at the younger. "You're up early. Earlier than Skipper."

Private smiled softly. "I couldn't sleep, so I came in here. Why are you up?" He asked, suddenly curious.

The scientist started to walk towards his Iphone that was sitting on a counter. "My pager went off." He explained simply, tapping his finger a few times on the phone's screen.

"Is everything alright?" The young man asked, his voice quaking with worry, even though he was much to tired to care at the moment.

Kowalski nodded. "It was an intruder alert," he grinned lightly, "Don't worry hough. I'm sure it was just you when you got up to go to the living room."

Private frowned. "Sorry."

The scientist shrugged, putting his phone down and staggering back to the door. "It's fine, Private." He paused to yawn. "Just get back to sleep. Skipper says extra training tomorrow."

"Sure thing, Kowalski." Private agreed, even though Kowalski was no longer in the room, and instead in the hall walking to his warm bed.

The youngster giggled for no reason and and laid his head back on the cushion of the couch. It had been too dark for him to have actually seen Kowalski, but his shadowy outline was enough. His eyes started to droop again. Good, he thought, I'm too tired to think about the dark right now.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, his sleep was interrupted by a hand, what felt like hand, being a snapped over his mouth. Yet another hand had wound around is waist, pulling him off the couch.

Private's mind raced, drozziness still clouded his mind. All he could do was yell a muffled yelp as a cloth was being tied tightly around his mouth. His gag reflex came into action when he bit down, and the fabric of the cloth was now stuck in his mouth. Still, the young man felt a need to cry for help as he felt a cold metal chaining his wrists together.

Private's left cheek suddenly burned and he fell onto the couch. The person who had gagged him and bounded his wrists had slapped him.

"You'll be sure not to do that again." A scratchy manly voice said smoothly. "We don't want the rest of the team to come."

Private couldn't see the man. His eyes scanned around the room, even the places he knew the voice wasn't there. All he could see though was black and the blurriness of the windows with light from the moon shining through. Frusterated, he started to kick his feet around, almost afraid to get up.

His feet were caught and suddenly they stung too. Private felt another cold metal on connecting to his ankles and his fear instantly intensified.

"Sorry, kid." The voice chuckled. There was a small pause. "You're probably wondering why I'm doing this."

In response, Private screamed behind his gag, praying by some off chance that someone was awake. All that he heard in his own ears though, were loud muffled sobs. He received another slap to the dance.

"I said don't!" The man snapped. Private winced when he felt a gentle, yet sickening, hand lift his chin. "You're the weak link of the team. But they all adore you. Skipper would die if anything happened to you."

Despite what he was cursing his mind, Private was cowering. Whoever this madman was, he had gotten into their home, the place he felt the safest. If only he hadn't been so scared of some stupid nightmare. If only he had followed Kowalski back to his bed. If only he had been more braver... he wouldn't be in this mess.

"So, naturally..." The man's voice trailed off, and Private felt another metal coldness. But this one was different, it felt lighter, and it laid on his wrist, right above the, what he assumed, were metal handcuffs. He didn't dare look down at the metal objects he felt on his skin, he knew he would become even more terrified, if he could even see an inch in front of his face.

A hurtful poke in his skin made Private's stomach churn in fear. What was...?

"You'll see your team tomorrow. Nighty night."

Private knew the voice was still the madman's, but he couldn't recognize it. The voice suddenly felt so far away, like it was just a voice in his head. His vision was getting even more blurry, and as much as he tried, he suddenly couldn't feel the cold metal handcuffs that were attached to his ankles and wrists.

Before he could completely blackout, his last thoughts were of utter terror for his fellow teammates, Kowalski, Rico, and Skipper.

* * *

_AN: Okay, so if you're thinking this was a rape scene, cutting past the rape... you should calm your hormones. Seriously, go on non dirty mind pills._

_Skipper: -_-_

_Me:What? Are you cranky :3_

_Skipper: One of my team members just got kidnapped. And _YOU_ wrote it! I think it's time for us to have another 'talk'._

_Me: Oh. My. Gosh... you're... GROUCHY!_

_Skipper: ...Runaway for a head start, or get kicked so far it'll count as a head start, your choice._

_Me: LOLS! Runaway! To the... ESCAPE PODS! SHWOOOOSH!_

_Skipper: ...Why do you have friends? _


End file.
